recordoflodosswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 (The Grey Witch)
Episode 2 of The Grey Witch is the second episode of The Grey Witch book one and second episode of 22 episodes on the the Grey Witch storyline. Summary 　The goblin that was about the strike Parn suddenly gets hit out of the air by an ax, and dies. Parn and Etoh look in the direction the ax came from and see a dwarf approaching them. Parn thanks the dwarf and starts to wonder... it's honourable for a soldier to die in battle, but a goblin hideout would not have been an honourable place to die. The dwarf responds that it's good of Parn to have survived the battle, so he can think this through. Parn then falls on the ground. Etoh and Ghim notice Parn was actually stabbed in the side with a small blade coated in poison. Etoh, being exhausted, can't cast any spells to save Parn. Ghim, who has yet to introduce himself to the two young men, suggests to head to the village of Zaxon. He knows of a sorcerer there who can help save Parn. Etoh figures the dwarf might mean Slayn.The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 1-4 　At the tavern in Zaxon, Slayn hears from the tavern owner about Parn. Suddenly, Ghim walks in the tavern and requests Slayn's help in saving Parn because he is wounded from the goblin attack. Slayn says curing poison is not really in his field of expertise, so sets out to gather some witchcraft potions. The bartender worries about the goblins, but Ghim tells him the goblins have been dealt with and remarks the bartender seems more worried about the goblins than his fellow citizens (Parn).The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 5-8 　Meanwhile we see a flashback of a young Parn and his mother. "It's an honor for a soldier to die in battle" she tells her son. Parn asks her why everybody speaks bad of his father. His mother merely replies that Parn should believe in the valiant blood of his father. She then fades away and suddenly an emotional Parn is seen in front of his mother's grave. Suddenly Etoh arrives and tells him he's going to be knight and won't let the goblin's poison defeat him. Parn then wakes up, and sees Etoh sleeping at a table near him. He then realizes what happened.The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 9-15 　Waiting outside are Ghim and Slayn. To pass time, Ghim is crafting a small comb, "we dwarves are actually fine craftsmen" he tells Slayn. Slayn informs Ghim that Parn's strength has returned. When Slayn was in philosophy school in Allan he had a friend who was a soldier and had a strong sense of justice. Parn's eyes remind Slayn of those of his old friends'. He doesn't want Parn to end the same way as his old friend. Then, in the distance, they see Etoh and a wobbling Parn approaching them.The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 16-18 　"Are you well enough to walk around?" Slayn asks Parn. Parn replies he certainly can. "I have a feeling you didn't come just to say thank you" Slayn continues. He invites the gang inside his cottage. Inside, Parn explains he wants to do knight errantry. While fighting the goblins Parn realized he would not have survived if Ghim hadn't shown up. Those goblins aren't the only wicked creatures on the island of Lodoss though. Parn seeks to improve himself to be able to stand up to them in the future. Etoh agrees; he too has much to learn as a Pharis priest. Slayn asks what the two young men want from him. "We'd like you and Ghim to join us on our journey", Parn explains. Since Ghim was on a journey anyway, he teams up with Parn without hesitation. Slayn thinks back about his friend at school. He could try to stop Parn like he did with his friend, but he knows Parn would set out anyway, so decides to go join as well.The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 18-24 Meanwhile two guards on the lookout on a fortress on the coast of Kanon on the southeast corner of Lodoss island spot some lights in the distance, as they overlook the sea. As the lights come closer, the guards recognize them to be battleships from the dark island of Marmo. A dark haired lady, with long robes and a circlet on her forehead is seen on the ship. She levitates herself, snaps her fingers, and a large explosion follows in the fortress. The battleships arrive on shore and their bridges are lowered. Several Marmo soldiers march out, followed by a man clad in dark armour, riding a dark horse clad in equally dark armour, and wielding a large sword.The Grey Witch, issue 2, pp. 25-30 Appearances * Parn * Etoh * Ghim * Slayn (debut) * Parn’s mother (debut) * Karla (debut) * Beld (debut) References Category:Episodes Category:Manga episodes